Destinos entrelaçados
by ArtisLasair
Summary: As deusas do destino podem tecer vários caminhos pelos quais poderemos optar seguir,mas quando se é um Uchiha,todos eles acabam inevitavelmente entrelaçados em um mar de sangue Uchiha centric/spoilers manga386/387 Desafio ff-sol miss sunshine:entrelaçados


"As deusas do destino podem tecer vários caminhos pelos quais poderemos optar seguir, mas quando se é um Uchiha, todos eles acabam inevitavelmente entrelaçados em um mar de sangue" (Uchiha centric / spoilers manga 386/387)

_**FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine- tema 17: Entrelaçados**_

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas um dia consigo raptar pelo menos o Itachi e o Sai só para mim._

**_Destinos entrelaçados_**

O clã Uchiha era um dos mais tradicionais e respeitados clãs da vila de Konoha, cujos membros eram dotados com uma das kenke genkkais mais fortes e poderosas de todas as vilas shinobis, o Sharingan.

Os membros deste clã eram considerados a elite da vila da Folha e dessa família surgiram vários shinobis habilidosos, mas nenhum deles jamais se destacou tanto quanto o primogênito de seu ultimo patriarca: Uchiha Itachi.

O destino desta criança já havia sido traçada por seu pai controlador desde o seu nascimento, que sempre deixara claro quais seriam os caminhos que seu herdeiro deveria seguir para chegar mais longe do que qualquer outro de sua família.

Enquanto as crianças da vila brincavam, Itachi era submetido aos treinamentos e exigências usualmente aplicadas a pessoas com o dobro (se não mais) de sua idade.

Por onde passava, sentia pousar sobre sua pessoa vários tipos de olhares, desde admiração, inveja e até mesmo medo.

Medo.

Rapidamente o rapaz aprendeu a apreciar o temor que sua presença causava às pessoas, desde os moradores da vila até os mais habilidosos shinobis que participaram das mesmas missões que ele.

_**"Um shinobi nunca demonstra seus sentimentos".**_

Ele jamais conhecera o calor do amor familiar, pois seu pai não queria correr o risco de estragar o treinamento do seu sucessor; o mais poderoso de todos os Uchihas que já haviam vivido desde que o fundador do clã havia morrido.

_**"Medo é apenas para os fracos de espírito"**_

A perfeita maquina de matar, o soldado ideal. Sem medo de morrer, sem medo de perder. Itachi não acreditava que a morte podia ser pior que qualquer coisa pelo qual ele tivesse enfrentado em vida.

E o que se pode perder, quando não se possui nada?

**"_Poder é a única coisa que importa"_**

Mas uma luz escarlate surgiu na antiga sala de reuniões dos Uchiha, trazendo cor ao seu mundo sombrio e cinza: por toda sua vida Itachi fora pressionado para superar seus limites e ficar mais forte em prol de seu clã; mas ao tomar conhecimento do grande segredo de sua família, decidiu que era a hora virar a mesa.

Agora, seria a vez de seu clã sacrificar-se para que seu prodígio obtivesse todo o poder que sempre o haviam doutrinado a buscar.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quantos anos haviam se passado desde aquela fatídica noite? 2? 5? 10? Nem mesmo ele recordava-se com precisão.

Ele, que já fora chamado de Prodígio, filho modelo, Assassino, Demônio, Traidor; e de tantas coisas mais que não conseguia se recordar, pois nenhum destes títulos haviam tido importância em sua vida.

Afinal, não seriam todos os shinobis assassinos?

Ainda olhando fixamente para a porta de entrada, o jovem akatsuki batia de leve os dedos sobre a superfície de pedra imaginando quanto tempo seu otouto ainda levaria para chegar até ali.

Sasuke sempre fora um tolo crédulo desde criança, quando costumava segui-lo por todos os lados como se fosse um filhote indefeso, sempre em busca de uma palavra de aprovação e afeição.

Durante algum tempo, ele se pegara invejando seu otouto por ser ainda ser tão inocente e doce, além de ser o centro de todas as atenções maternas que sempre lhe foram negadas.

Mas, quando descobrira o grande segredo dos Uchiha e muitas coisas passaram a fazer sentido, como se uma venda tivesse sido retirada de seus olhos para enxergar qual era o papel de todas as pessoas que haviam cruzado seu caminho.

Alguns povos acreditavam que os Deuses teciam a vida das pessoas com um tear e que esse fio somente seria cortado no momento de sua morte. Entretanto, homem algum é uma ilha e esses fios acabam por entrelaçarem-se uns com os outros, criando uma teia onde as ações de um único individuo acabam por interferir na vida de muitos.

Ele compreendera que na sua busca por poder, essa teia que o ligava os demais limitava o seu crescimento e sua busca por um poder maior, de forma que, se fosse verdade o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia – que ele estava destinado a ser o mais poderoso de todos os Uchiha – o destino que havia sido tecido para o seu clã era sacrificar-se para que ele se libertasse das ultimas amarras que o impediam de alcançar o poder máximo.

Em algum lugar de sua mente que pendia entre a genialidade e a insanidade, Itachi desejava que seu otouto tivesse optado por outra vida além da vingança, mas também sabia que isso seria impossível depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

Talvez ele devesse ter contado o quão podre era seu amado clã, e sobre quanto sangue havia sido derramado para se obter o poder e para mantê-lo. Naquela época ele era jovem demais para compreender a gravidade dos fatos, mas hoje, a criança que ele poupara a vida anos atrás era um homem ainda cego pelas mentiras de vida de aparências.

E quem era ele para julga-lo? Afinal, ele não permitira seu otouto localizá-lo apenas para que ele, Itachi, pudesse alcançar o poder máximo do sharigan de acordo com as tradições doentes de seu clã?

Ao sentir um chakra conhecido se aproximar, Itachi direcionou o olhar escarlate para a porta de entrada novamente, encarando as feições delicadas de seu otouto.

O ódio que seu olhar emanava indicava que finalmente era hora de dar um fim naquela historia e cortar os últimos fios entrelaçados na teia do clã Uchiha.

Afinal, Itachi acreditava que mesmo que as Deusas do Destino pudessem tecer caminhos pelos quais eles poderiam optar seguir, que quando se fosse um Uchiha, todos eles acabariam inevitavelmente entrelaçados num mar de sangue.

**0o0o0o0**

_Mais uma fanfic pronta, essa semana foi bem produtiva xd!_

_Eu me baseei nos últimos mangas de Naruto para escreve-la, tentando conter minha raiva com o Kishimoto. Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que o Sasuke se ferre, mas eu sei que o Kishimoto não vai pegar leve com o Itachi depois que ele teve a audácia de matar meu amado Deidara u.ú._

_Bye_

_Artis_


End file.
